Spoiler Alert, I Lost The Game
by Halesxx
Summary: They were best friends. Of course they'd only ever texted each other, but they were most definitely best friends. Even if they flirted way more than they should, they were best friends... right?
1. Chapter 1

Thefray92: hola

Sunshine: do you speak spanish?

Thefray92: no that's the only word I know

Sunshine: ... well obviously not the only word you know, you just said other words

Thefray92: ok smartass, I meant in spanish

Sunshine: you didn't specify, how am I supposed to guess what you mean? I can do many things but reading minds is not one of them

Thefray92: use context clues

Sunshine: ohhh so you do pay attention in English

Thefray92: nope I just daydream the whole time :|

Sunshine: do you daydream of me?

Thefray92: I don't even know who you are

Sunshine: just imagine the hottest guy you can, and he'll still be uglier than me

Thefray92: wow you sure think highly of yourself

Sunshine: who did you imagine

Thefray92: oh I just imagined a 6''1golden god, have fun living up to that.

Sunshine: I'm a6''2 golden god,so he can have fun living up to me hah

Thefray92: you're kidding

Sunshine: no I am not. Do you daydream of me after all?

Sunshine: what are you dreaming about ? ;)

Thefray92: alex pettyfer

Sunshine: oh how you wound my very soul.

Sunshine: I can so beat him in a "whose hotter" contest

Thefray92: a "whose hotter" contest? There's no such thing!

Sunshine: have you not heard of America's next top model?

Thefray92: modeling isn't just about how goodlooking someone is

Sunshine: oh are you a model?

Thefray92: ... no ... but I watch the show

Sunshine: project runway is a much better show

Thefray92: dude

Thefray92: are you gay

Thefray92: because having a gay best friend is on my bucket list

Sunshine: hate to disappoint all the gay men out there, but no, I like girls. A lot.

Thefray92: okay name one girl you have really liked

Sunshine: no, this is supposed to be anonymous. You could be going to my school and know I go to your school because you'd know the girl

Thefray92: oh come on, we're going to have to give up our names eventually, right?

Sunshine: I will give up my name when you fall in love with me

Sunshine: but don't worry it shouldn't take too long

Thefray92: yeah right I'm never gonna find out your name, if anything I'd have to tell you my name.

Sunshine: maybe we'll fall in love with each other, but as of right now, you are more likely to lose.

Thefray92: no

Sunshine: yes

Thefray92: no

Sunshine: hoe

Thefray92: did you seriously just call me hoe

Sunshine: you read it with your two eyes didn't ya? Or do you only have one eye?

Thefray92: ok prick

Sunshine: okay I'm sorry

Sunshine: it's a term of endearment

Sunshine: answer pls

Sunshine: auenrokroendheje

Sunshine: aidkoemwlslornejidb

Sunshine: haviekekdkememkdke

Sunshine: doieuejeu

Sunshine: surhjdkebd

Sunshine: sijehridheuxufn

Thefray92: are you done?

Sunshine: sirhdkdloendicunehendudhejdodjej

Sunshine: ok now I'm done

Thefray92: goodnight prick

Sunshine: goodnight hoe


	2. Chapter 2

Sunshine: hoe

Sunshine: hoe don't make me spam you

Thefray92: no pls do I love getting a lot of beeps on my phone to annoy the crap out of me

Sunshine: Ohhh who pushed you onto the wrong side of the bed today?

Thefray92: you could push me onto the right side of the bed

Sunshine: I think I just got whiplash from how quick you change your moods

Sunshine: are you on your period?

Thefray92: I can't believe you just said that! For christ sakes I could be a man, how dare you assume my gender!

Sunshine: oh then I gotta say no to your earlier proposition

Thefray92: I am a woman, but you still don't get the right to question whether I'm pmsing or not.

Sunshine: have we not gotten to that level of friendship yet?

Thefray92: no we have not

Sunshine: okay on your list of friends, what rank to I fall?

Thefray92: list of friends? Who keeps a list of friends?

Sunshine: hoeeeeeeee just do it

Thefray92: hoeeeeee don't do it

Sunshine: no only I get to call you hoe

Thefray92: okay fine you are 2. But I don't like people.

Sunshine: so what am I? A robot to you?

Thefray92: no you're a 6''2 mysterious stranger who claims to be hotter than a golden god

Sunshine: one day you'll see I am not "claiming" anything and that it's just honesty

Thefray92: how are you so sure we'll meet? We still have that deal about names.

Sunshine: ...

Thefray92: bitch you'll be the one falling

Sunshine: I shall do nobsuch thing

Sunshine: shit I meant no

Thefray92: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Thefray92: you're going to be falling for meeeeeeee

Sunshine: calm down hoe

Sunshine: you sound like you're already in love with me

Thefray92: I am not. I will not. It's not ever going to happen.

Sunshine: I wouldn't be so fast to say no, if I fall for you, it'llbe considered as lucky as winning the jackpot atthe lottery

Thefray92: yeah right. I bet you are just some loser who goes to my school. You're like 5''7, dark hair, browneyes, and you wouldn't look so bad if you didn't wear glasses or ugly tee shirts.

Sunshine: dude I know a kid that looks like that

Thefray92:... oh really who?

Sunshine: Simon Lewis

Thefray92: so I guess I've gotten you to admit we go to the same school, aha!

Thefray92: who are you?

Sunshine: have you fallen for me?

Thefray92: not one bit

Sunshine: then I won't tell you

Thefray92: I guess I'll just have to look and see who is on their phone

Sunshine: oh yes who is around you

Thefray92: well are you Sebastian?

Sunshine: hmm.

Sunshine: no

The fray92: are you Jordan?

Sunshine: oh I know where you are now.

Thefray92: you do not!

Sunshine: no but I got you to stop looking didn't I?

Thefray92: are you sure you're not Sebastian? Because I mean if you were, he'd be someone I'd fall for.

Sunshine: Sebastian's an asshole get over him

Thefray92: I was never under him, but at least I know you hate him now

Sunshine: smart smart.

Thefray92: third period awaits, talk to you later prick

Sunshine: have fun in math hoe

Thefray92: how did you know it's math?

Sunshine: ;) I do now.


	3. Chapter 3

Thefray92: so I heard Sebastian likes me

Sunshine: where'd you hear that from?

Thefray92: Isabelle Lightwood told me

Sunshine: you're friends with her?

Thefray92: not exactly

Sunshine: wym

Thefray92: she likes someone I know, and someone I know likes her.

Sunshine: yeah I know she likes that nerd Simon Lewis, but you know him?

Thefray92: kind of

Sunshine: are you Maia?

Thefray92: nope.

Sunshine: dang that was my only guess... good thing too because she can be hot but I like my girls to be short

Thefray92: when did I become your girl?

Sunshine: from the moment I texted you.

Thefray92: that's stupid

Sunshine: you love it

Thefray92: no I do not

Sunshine: right now I'm looking at a short redheaded girl smiling down at her phone, I don't know if it's you but you're probably exactly like her.

Thefray92: who are you looking at?

Sunshine: Clary Fray

Sunshine: oh so it is you

Thefray92: no I know her she's probably reading captain america and bucky barnes fanfictions

Sunshine: oh you so are Clary Fray

Thefray92: no I am not

Sunshine: yes you are

Thefray92: no I am not

Sunshine: yes you are

Thefray92: no I'm not

Sunshine: I like your eyes

Thefray92: thank you

Thefray92: DAMMIT

Thefray92: FREAKING HELL

Thefray92: I hate you

Sunshine: no you don't

Sunshine: come onnnnn

Sunshine: at least you know I'm in your fourth period

Thefray92: shhh I'm trying to listen and be a good student. Unlike you. You must be Jace Wayland.

Sunshine: Herondale. He changed his last name to Herondale.

Thefray92: ... so you're not him?

Sunshine: afraidnot hoe

Thefray92: okay ttyl.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunshine: are you going to Sebastian's party later?

Thefray92: yea. Simon is making me so he can hit on Isabelle Lightwood

Sunshine: he's not gonna get anywhere with her. Even if she likes him.

Sunshine: she's just gonna walk all over his heart in 8 inch high heels. And then jump on it.

Thefray92: I gotta have hope for him

Sunshine: so how are your drawings coming along?

Thefray92: my drawings?

Sunshine: yep I asked Izzy about you.

Sunshine: she said you like art

Sunshine: and comic books

Sunshine: and you're fiesty

Thefray92: woah that is an accurate description

Sunshine: I figured the last one out on my own actually

Thefray92: so you spoke to me?

Sunshine: nope. I sent my friend over to speak to you.

Thefray92: Jordan spoke to me? But I was completely nice to him

Sunshine: Hmm yeah not the friend I'm talking about.

Thefray92: you sent Jace over to me? No wonder he just walked up to me. He's a complete asshole, of course I was a bitch to him.

Sunshine: what's he ever done to you?

Thefray92: I hold grudges

Thefray92: in Kindergarten he threw sand in my hair, and I couldn't get all of it out for a week

Thefray92: in second grade he took my twix

Thefray92: in sixth grade I had a massive crush on him, as did the rest of the female population and he got a massive ego. He walked around like he was a god, at 11 years old!

Thefray92: in eighth grade, he hit on me and I told him to piss off, and got detention because I cussed.

Thefray92: in tenth, when we had to act out Romeo and Juliet, he was the guy Juliet was supposed to marry.

Thefray92: and he kissed me, instead of letting Sebastian who was Romeo do it!

Sunshine: ok he can be an ass but I don't get why you hate him so much

Thefray92: I don't hate him.

Sunshine: sounds like you hate him

Thefray92: I don't hate anyone

Sunshine: are you extremely catholic or something?

Thefray92: no I just haven't come across anyone that has made me dislike them so much that I hate them

Sunshine: see ya at the party hoe.

Thefray92: ... I might see you but I'll never know 

* * *

Clary Fray disliked parties with a passion. Loathed them. She told Simon she'd end up on the couch next to some couple that can't keep their hands off of one another.

And look where she's at. On a couch, right beside a guy who's smoking, and then on the other side was a couple making out beside her.

But the "fun" came to an end when Sebastian made the couple go find a room and sat in their place. "Hey Clary!" He yelled over the music.

"Hi!" Clary honestly wasn't in the mood, but he was hot and he just saved her from having to watch that gropefest any longer.

"A few of us are playing truth or dare in the kitchen, wanna come?" Sebastian asked her, he held out his hand for her and she reluctantly took it.

Ah, another thing she loathed. When Sebastian said a few it was more like ten. There was, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Maia and Jordan, and Kaelie, Aline and Helen.

Clary decided to start texting Sunshine while droning out the rest of them. 

* * *

Thefray92: so I'm at this party... wru

Thefray92: you might have put your phone on silent... whoops hope you have fun looking at these messages

Thefray92: maybe you're groping some chick in a room upstairs

Thefray92: or dancing in the living room

Thefray92: or doing shots by the dining room

Thefray92: or maybe, you're playing truth or dare with us

Thefray92: maybe I can get you to show your phone to us, to see who you are.

Thefray92: this is gonna be really sad if you aren't anyone here. 

* * *

"Clary?" Sebastian called out, interrupting her conversation with herself. "It's your turn."

Clary nodded and looked around the group. She knew Jace wasn't him. She knew he was male. She knew he was tall. She knew he wasn't gay, but that only left Sebastian and Jordan.

"You have to dare Jace though, he's the only one that hasn't been dared except you." Sebastia interrupted her train of thought once again.

"Show us your phone screen." Was all Clary said. She wasn't surprised when there was nothing. Well nothing from her at least. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sunshine: hah you thought you could catch me

Thefray92: you can't blame a girl for trying

Sunshine: the whole point of this app is that we stay anonymous

Thefray92: yea but now you know who I am so I say we call this whole anonymous thing quits

Sunshine: no way darling

Thefray92: darling? Ohhh new nickname fun!

Sunshine: you want some new nicknames?

Sunshine: how about loml

Sunshine: or lover

Sunshine: or best friend

Sunshine: or princess

Thefray92: you can call me whateva you want

Sunshine: you did not just say whateva

Thefray92: yes sir I did

Sunshine: don't call me sir

Sunshine: don't say whateva either

Thefray92: sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sunshine: no stop

Thefray92: sir

Thefray92: sir

Thefray92: sir

Sunshine: I know who you are I could say you're cyberbullying me

Thefray92: calling someone sir is not cyberbullying

Sunshine: ok maybe not but I still know who you are

Thefray92: I'm watching suicide squad hush

Sunshine: okay Harley Quinn

Sunshine: I can be your joker ;)

Thefray92 is typing...

Sunshine: I'm kidding

Thefray92: oh dang I was about to say that makes sense since your life is a joke

Sunshine: now that is cyberbullying

Thefray92: you love it ;)

Sunshine: you know me so well

Thefray92: yep I know you, even tho I don't know your name

Sunshine: be smarter

Thefray92: why did you send Jace over again? He wasflirting with me

Sunshine: because you said you had a crush on him

Thefray92: IN SIXTH GRADE

Sunshine: crushes never die

Thefray92: hah. My crush on Jace died just like Hitler did.

Sunshine: it committed suicide?

Sunshine: why Hitler? Who did your crush persecute and kill?

Thefray92: my crush killed itself, and it killed my very soul

Thefray92: I'm kidding by the way

Thefray92: he's still hot but I could never like him like that because he's an asshole

Sunshine: I'm gonna tell him you said that

Thefray92: oh god inflate his head more will ya?

Thefray92: tell him that I answered his question with "I don't want herpes, so no date for you"

Sunshine: he doesn't have herpes XD

Thefray92: how would you know

Thefray92: have you slept with him too?

Sunshine: -_-

Thefray92: wait

Thefray92: are you jace

Thefray92: but his screen was blank

Thefray92: have you been lying to me this whole time?

Thefray92: you asshole!

Thefray92: what are you just talking to me for a prank or dare or something?!

Sunshine: no

Sunshine: no

Sunshine: andno

Sunshine: Iknow he doesn't have herpes because he hasn't slept with as many girls as you think

Thefray92: how would you know how many girls he has slept with

Sunshine: because I am his friend

Thefray92: I wouldn't tell Simon how many guys I have screwed...

Sunshine: but have you screwed anyone?

Thefray92: that's besides the point

Sunshine: no it's kind of the whole point.

Thefray92: listen I know Jace sleeps withKaelie Whitewillow, who for your information is the biggest whore on campus.

Thefray92: she cheats on him so much

Thefray92: he doesn't deserve it

Thefray92: I've caught her and Meliorn in the girl's bathroom like ten times. Curse my bladder timer!

Sunshine: bladder timer?

Thefray92: yeah every day at 1:30 between classes,her and Meliorn meet up every wednesday at that time.

Thefray92: shit shit shit tomorrow I'm gonna have to walk in on that!

Sunshine: you're sure?

Sunshine: why has no one told Jace or any of us?

Thefray92: as far as I know, everyone thinks heknows

Thefray92: Kaelie told me they are in an "open" relationship

Sunshine: they are most definitely not

Sunshine: I'm gonna tell him

Thefray92: don't tell him I told you! I don't wanna be responsible for someone else's pain

Sunshine:... but you aren't?

Sunshine: Kaelie is

Thefray92: yea but I told you about what she did, and you are telling him about what I told you that she did

Sunshine: but it all goes back to her, doesn't it?

Thefray92: shit

Thefray92: you right

Thefray92: he may be an ass but he doesn't deserve her crap

Sunshine: I gotta go, see ya tomorrow

Thefray92: I still wish I knew who you were

Thefray92: but goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Thefray92: oh my god

Thefray92: I had to watch that train wreck

Thefray92: why didn't I just go to another bathroom? I didn't want to see Jace walk in on Kaelie and Meliorn!

Sunshine: wow.

Sunshine: what happened? Jace is ignoring all of us

Thefray92: well I went to pee and while I was in the stall I heard Kaelie and Meliorn come in. About three minutes later, Jace busted in and started yelling at Kaelie.

Thefray92: she started sobbing... which was kind of worth the awkwardness when I came out of the stall

Thefray92: Jace punched Meliorn, and I tried to walk out of the bathroom but Jace stopped me. He thanked me and Kaelie saw and I'm pretty sure she hates me now.

Thefray92: so if I die, I blame you

Thefray92: for not telling Jace to be more discreet

Sunshine: if you die I'll come to your funeral and tell you who I am

Thefray92: great so the only way to find out who you are is to fall in love with you or die

Thefray92: looks like I'm gonna go jump off a bridge now

Sunshine: no don't

Sunshine: I got a new proposition

Sunshine: be my homecoming date in a few months

Sunshine: then you can know who I am

Thefray92: boy I've talked to you like four times

Thefray92: AND THAT IS FOUR MONTHS AWAY

Sunshine: you'll just have to wait then

Sunshine: and we'll have talked much more by then

Sunshine: you can be my "friend" date if it really makes you uncomfortable

Thefray92: ok

Sunshine: ok?

Thefray92: ok.

Sunshine: great

Thefray92: great?

Sunshine: great.

Thefray92: prick

Sunshine: hoe

Sunshine: loml

Sunshine: lover

Sunshine: princess

Thefray92: babe stahp

Sunshine: YES I GOT A GOOD NICKNAME FINALLY

Thefray92: but I like prick way better

Thefray92: or shitface... yes that one is good too.

Sunshine: nah babe is way better

Thefray92: no,shitface

Sunshine: princess

Sunshine: come on

Sunshine: once you see this face you'll know it's far from shitty

Thefray92: you could be some hobo for all I know

Thefray92: OR A GIRL

Thefray92:... or a pedophile

Sunshine: I am none of those things

Thefray92: hmmm doubtful

Thefray92: okay babe, I need to write a poem for english, any ideas?

Sunshine: what does the poem need to be about?

Thefray92:... love. We have to write about something we love

Sunshine: me. Me and me.

Thefray92: I don't know what your face looks like can't do that

Sunshine: sure you can. Here I'll show you one where I do know your face and you just do everything I don't

Sunshine:  
fire is born  
But not a heart unscorned  
Beware of the heat  
Because few can walk through it  
If she is fire, I am gasoline  
And together we could burn down the world  
If we dared  
If we truly cared  
But we don't.

Thefray92: that is...

Sunshine: beautiful? Breathtaking?

Thefray92: strange. But I'll try it.

Thefray92:

Beware of the train  
You can hear it sing  
In warning  
Those who step in front of it are done for  
It works to stop itself before it kills you  
But it can't if you are already too close  
So if you wish to ride,  
You must climb into one of it's great big boxes  
When it is asleep and does not realize  
It has acquired another passenger  
That is how one falls for another

Sunshine: damn yours beat mine by a mile you must be in love with me

Thefray92: nope. I came up with that ten minutes ago I just wanted to mess with you.

Sunshine: you cruel, beautiful girl

Thefray92: did you just call me beautiful

Sunshine: ... and cruel?

Thefray92: well thanks. Hearing it from someone other than my mom is nice.

Sunshine: Simon doesn't tell you?

Thefray92: Simon wouldn't be able to tell a squirrel it's adorable

Sunshine: but he's your best friend?

Thefray92: would you tell Jace he's beautiful?

Sunshine: um yes if he was down on himself

Thefray92: well I'm never down on myself so there's why

Sunshine: why do I find that hard to believe

Thefray92: we are so not talking about this

Sunshine: yes we so are.

Sunshine: Simon needs to appreciate you more

Sunshine: and you should vent to him every once in a while

Sunshine: andnot justabout what teacher pissed you off

Sunshine: everyone deserves a friend like that

Thefray92: I'm not everybody so XD but I have to go byeeeee

Sunshine: you're missing something

Thefray92: ?

Thefray92: prick?

Sunshine: not you can go to sleep goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Thefray92: yo sunshine

Sunshine: yes princess?

Thefray92: I'm bored out of my mind

Sunshine: ah so you come to me watcha want to talk about

Thefray92: I don't know that's why I came to you. Mrs. Herondale is really strict and boring...

Sunshine: okay well

Sunshine: how did that poem go in class

Thefray92: pretty good. It was quiet for a second but then one person started clapping so everyone did

Sunshine: one person?

Thefray92: Jace

Thefray92: we made eye contact but I broke it and looked at the teacher

Thefray92: I think your friend has a crush on me ;)

Sunshine: I bet he does.

Sunshine: wait I heard a rumor

Sunshine: did you really kiss Sebastian at that party?

Thefray92: I danced with him and he kissed me

Sunshine: so how do you feel with him

Thefray92: He's... nice

Sunshine: LMFAO, nice? Hhahahahahhahahahah

Thefray92: yeah, nice!

Thefray92: but I don't like him like that

Sunshine: don't tell him that he's "nice"

Sunshine: you'll embarrass him for a century

Thefray92: yeah right

Thefray92: you are kidding right

Sunshine: not one bit

Thefray92: but being nice is a good thing

Sunshine: but not as good as actually liking them

Thefray92: I just don't have any chemistry with him!

Sunshine: that's not what he was saying in the locker room

Sunshine: "god she's so hot" "I swear she was about to rip my clothes off" "I'm gonna get me a virgin to add to the list"

Thefray92: what list

Sunshine: shit

Sunshine: it's just something the football team does

Sunshine: from the moment you join the team there's a log of how many virgins you have screwed... whoever has the most pointsby the end of every year gets a trophy

Thefray92: oh my god

Thefray92: that is so sexist

Thefray92: I think I am about to puke

Thefray92: have you put anyone on this list

Sunshine: no no no

Sunshine: I refused to participate

Sunshine: and ever since haven't slept with a virgin. I refuse to because if someone hears then they will put it on the list themselves.

Thefray92: what did you mean by points

Sunshine: well freshmen are 4points, sophmores are 3, juniors are 3, and seniors are 10

Thefray92: why are seniors so much

Sunshine: because they've stayed a virgin for so long

Thefray92: that is sick

Thefray92: how has someone not reported it?

Sunshine: because you're the first girl to know about it...

Sunshine: I really shouldn't have told you at all.

Thefray92: just because of this shitty list I'm not dating or losing my virginity to any of you shitheads

Thefray92: but at least I know now that you are on the football team

Sunshine: yeah

Thefray92: are you serious about not doing it

Thefray92: because if you have I will lose all respect for you

Sunshine: I'm 100% serious.

Thefray92: good.

Sunshine: you out of class yet?

Thefray92: nope. Mrs. Herondale hasn't dismissed us yet. She says she lets us go not the bell. Why?

Sunshine: just wondering.

Sunshine: I gtg to practice ttyl

Thefray92: okay bye


	8. Chapter 8

Thefray92: Simon asked Isabelle out

Thefray92: oh my god and she said yes

Thefray92: wtf

Sunshine: yeah who would've thought that he'd be the one to quit being single first between the two of you

Thefray92: hush

Thefray92: Simon is great

Sunshine: Izzy is gonna break his heart

Sunshine: might as well get some popcorn out

Sunshine: but don't let Izzy make it

Thefray92: why

Sunshine: because she'd burn it

Sunshine: she can't cook anything

Sunshine: which I why I always tell her I already made plans to go to takis when she says she is cooking

Thefray92: why would she cook for you

Thefray92: WAIT ARE YOU ALEC

Thefray92: BUT YOU SAID YOU WERENT GAY WHAT THE HELL

Thefray92: AND DONT CALL ME PRINCESS WHILE YOU ARE WITH MAGNUS

Sunshine: XD I'm not Alec

Sunshine: I hang out with him

Sunshine: so much so I go to his house

Sunshine: where Izzy says she is cooking

Thefray92: are you Jace

Thefray92: like fr fr

Thefray92: just tell me the truth I will try not to judge

Sunshine: I told you, you will find out at homecoming

Sunshine: be patient

Thefray92: that's still like 3 and a half months away

Thefray92: this isn't fair

Sunshine: life isn't fair

Thefray92: seriously is this a prank

Thefray92: are you just trying to embarrass me at the homecoming dance

Sunshine: I wouldn't do that

Sunshine: and I'm not doing it

Sunshine: besideswe're best friends, right?

Thefray92: yea but if you embarrass me don't think I will hesistate to kick you in the balls

Thefray92: so hard your grandchildren will feel it.

Sunshine: mhm love you too.

Thefray92 is typing...

Sunshine: wait

Sunshine: was that too early for a friend I love you?

Thefray92: no ily2

Thefray92: I gtg to Chemistry, talk to you later prick

Sunshine: see ya princess


	9. Chapter 9

Sunshine: why did you get called to the office

Sunshine: clary

Sunshine: are you there?

Thefray92: reasons

Thefray92: doesn't matter

Sunshine: no tell me

Sunshine: please

Thefray92: my brother picked me up

Sunshine: your brother?

Thefray92: yea

Sunshine: who is your brother?

Thefray92: Jonathan Morgenstern

Sunshine: why do you have different last names

Thefray92: he took my dad's last name but my dad wasn't there to sign my birth certificate and my mom divorced him soon after

Sunshine: why I haven't heardabout him before?

Thefray92: because he was in juvy

Thefray92: he's 18 now so they let him out

Sunshine: what was he in juvy for? If you don't mind me asking

Thefray92: actually I do mind so let's talk about something else

Sunshine: are you with him now?

Thefray92: no I'm in my room drawing

Sunshine: whatcha drawing

Thefray92: people

Sunshine: ohh really? Like who?

Thefray92: whoever I think looks nice

Sunshine: likeeeee?

Thefray92: Isabelle. Alec. Magnus. Maia. Sebastian.

Sunshine: Sebastian?

Thefray92: jealous are we?

Sunshine: yes princess

Thefray92: okay tell me who you are and I'll draw you

Sunshine: nice try

Sunshine: just draw the hottest guy possible and you might get close

Thefray92: wow you have a big head okay

Sunshine: yes ;)

Thefray92: OH MY GOD

Thefray92: NO STOP WHAT THE CRAP STOP YOU ARE RUINING MY INNOCENT EYES AHHHH I NEED TO BOIL THEM NOW

Sunshine: I did nothing I am innocent

Thefray92: you are a liar is what you are

Thefray92: and disturbing

Thefray92: and dirty

Sunshine: ok but am I the one who imagined it with my inner brain eyeballs

Thefray92 is typing...

Sunshine: no I am not.

Thefray92: you have a point

Sunshine: I always do ;)

Thefray92: SHUSHHHHHHHHH CHILD

Sunshine: god you are so innocent

Sunshine: have you not even kissed anyone?

Thefray92: yes I have

Sunshine: okay how far have you gone with a guy

Thefray92: I've made out with someone

Sunshine: made out?

Thefray92: yes made out.

Sunshine: man you need to laid

Thefray92: I wonder what sebastian is up to

Sunshine: why?

Sunshine: NO CLARY. I am against this. As a best friend I get a veto on boys you can screw

Thefray92: whyyyyyyy? I just wanna hook up with him. I heard he went down on a senior girl, I want that

Thefray92: shit I forgot you were a boy and this is really awkward

Sunshine: if you really want someone to go down on you I will but not Sebastian.

Sunshine: never sebastian

Thefray92: Just tell me who you are first

Sunshine: you tried

Sunshine: no

Thefray92: why are we talking about this

Sunshine: homecoming is in 3 months ;)

Thefray92: that's so farrr

Sunshine: you could just admit you have fallen helplessly in love with me

Thefray92: hmm yeah no you see the problem is that I don't like lying

Sunshine: but you are doing it right now

Thefray92: mhm sureeee. Igtg I have a blind date

Thefray92: Simon and Isabelleare making me go out on a double date with them.

Sunshine: oh I know who it's gonna be

Sunshine: have fun princess ;)

 **Read 6:08pm**

* * *

Clary bit her lip while staring at the mirror. She didn't want to go out on this date, not while she was kind of crushing on this anonymous guy.

She had chosen a simple dark green dress and a leather jacket to throw over. Maybe her anonymous guy was the blind date, maybe.

"Isabelle's here!" Clary's mother, Jocelyn had called out. To which Clary grabbed her converse before jogging down the stairs.

And for a moment, Clary wanted to run back up the stairs. Isabelle stood in high heels, sleek black pants and a white, flowy top. She had on a leather jacket and her hair flowed down in black sleek sheets.

She was beautiful, and Clary was just... Clary.

She shook her head before moving forward and kissing her mother on the cheek goodbye. They went out to Isabelle's truck and left the driveway.

"How, you manage to drive in heels, is mindblowing to me." Clary laughed and Isabelle smiled at her. She turned on the radio and Clary felt her energy deteriorate

Isabelle probably didn't want to listen to Clary nervously bable on. But who would? Clary reminded herself.

"We're meeting the guys at takis." Isabelle reminded her and Clary nodded. 

* * *

Thefray92: help

Thefray92: I must seem like a loser compared to Isabelle man

Thefray92: whoever my blind date is, is gonna be too busy staring at her rather than talking to me

Sunshine: somehow I seriously doubt that

Sunshine: unless she turns up looking like a monkey in a clown suit

Thefray92: she's gorgeous

Sunshine: and so are you hush

 **Read 7:05pm**

 ****

* * *

Clary and Isabelle were early, much to her disappointment. But then she told herself it was good because she would be able to get her nerves in check.

So Clary went to the bathroom to try to calm down the shaking in her hands. 

* * *

Thefray92: wish me luck

Delivered

* * *

When Clary exited the bathroom, she felt her heart plummet in her chest.

Her blind date was Sebastian?

He was standing beside the table, talking to Isabelle. Clary walked closer to them before realizing there was someone sat beside Simon.

It was Jace. Jace was sitting in the booth beside Simon. They made eye contact, and Clary could see the smirk forming. "Hey Clary!" Sebastian spoke, interrupting their staring contest.

"Hey Sebastian," Clary shifted uncomfortably on her legs and Isabelle noticed before shestood up, allowing her inside.

"We're actually on a date right now so,"Jace said next and Clary felt grateful that he was being an asshole right now. "Clary and I have some talking to do if you wouldn't mind."

Sebastian's eyes widened before he scurried off.

* * *

 **This was going to be a long date.**


	10. Chapter 10

Isabelle and Simon completely ignored Clary and Jace the entire date. Clary ordered her food and turned to look at Jace, who was already watching her.

"You look great, by the way." Jace spoke, and she found the words rolled off his tongue. If she had to compliment anyone it would be like word vomit and she'd blurt it out. She envied him for that.

Her cheeks betrayed her and became red. "I know. Thanks." She took a glance at Isabelle and found Jace's concerned eyes on her.

Wait concerned? What the hell?

The look was wiped off his face and back to confidence. "So did you know it was me you were going out with, or you were in the dark like me?"

He smirked. "You really had no idea?"

"I almost thought it was Sebastian when I saw him standing there." Clary told him honestly, and mentally shook her head when she saw his real smile.

"Bet you were relieved to have seen me after that." Jace leaned forward on the table.

"Now, now," Clary spoke teasingly. "I wouldn't let your head inflate too much, I just don't want to get showered in compliments or have some guy eyeraping me."

Jace let his eyes rake over Clary, and she felt... insecure but also empowered somehow. It wasn't uncomfortable really, it made her body feel like it was on fire.

Oh no

Did she now like Jace

What the heck

Sunshine and Jace, Jace who was a good friend of his! For Christ'ssakes!

Clary cleared her throat, and Jace took his time bringing his eyes to her own. "Do you remember that time in eighth grade? We were at Maia's birthday party."

"And I kissed you?" Clary scoffed and nodded.

"For a dare." Her eyes could have killed, if they wanted in that moment.

"They dared me because I didn't have the guts to do it otherwise." Jace finished. He watched Clary's reaction.

It started out with furrowed brows, then realisation and then her cheeks turned red all over. "You liked me?"

Jace slurped on his drink. "Why is that so surprising?"

Clary laughed. "Because I looked like a boy with an afro." Jace smiled.

"Maybe I could just tell the future. That you would grow up to become someone much much better looking." Jace leaned forward again. "Much better." He whispered.

Clary kicked his shin under the table and they both bursted out in laughter. "Thanks again, by the way for telling me about Kaelie."

Clary paused before nodding and taking a sip of her own drink.

* * *

The date was fun. It was effortless. It had Clary smiling into her phone that night. Jace hadn't even tried to kiss her, he just walked her to the front door and greeted her mom.

Thefray92: ok did you tell Jace how not to be an asshole to me or something?

Sunshine: nope.

Sunshine: so you enjoyed your date with him?

Thefray92: yeah I think I did

Sunshine: well maybe you can get him to go down on you ;)

Thefray92: OMG STOP

Thefray92: no

Thefray92: I think I actually like him

Sunshine: oh come on now you're breaking my heart

Thefray92: don't go breaking my heart

Sunshine: I couldn't if I tried

Thefray92: can you please tell me you are jace or something? Because that'd be great

Sunshine: hate to be the giver of bad news...

Sunshine: what would you do if I really was Jace tho

Thefray92: I'd be embarrassed out of my mind

Thefray92: I'd be mad and confused why you wouldn't tell me

Thefray92: But in the end I'd be happy

Sunshine: yeah sorry. You'll have to wait 3 months to know who I am.

Thefray92: what if I don't want to go to homecoming with you?

Sunshine: then you'll never find out who I am.

Thefray92: urggghhh

Sunshine: gts princess

Thefray92: ok fine prick

Thefray92: gn


	11. Chapter 11

Sunshine: princess

Sunshine: lover

Sunshine: loml

Thefray92: babe what

Sunshine: Jace was talking about you today

Sunshine: he said you guys had a second date

Sunshine: and that you kissed

Thefray92: was he an asshole about it?

Sunshine: no

Sunshine: he said he thinks you deserve much better than him

Thefray92: that's for me to decide

Thefray92: not him

Sunshine: how do you feel about him?

Thefray92: I really like him

Thefray92: he's making me question this whole grudge thing

Sunshine: aw I ship it

Thefray92: you ship things? What?

Sunshine: yep I ship it

Sunshine: it can be clace

Thefray92: okay XD

Sunshine: but you still have to go to homecoming with me

Sunshine: he can have you after

Thefray92: ofc babe

Sunshine: are you guys together together?

Sunshine: because wouldn't this count as cheating

Thefray92: I don't know what we are

Thefray92: I don't know who he talks to

Thefray92: besides I don't even know who you are so this isn't cheating

Sunshine: you need to figure out what you guys are soon

Thefray92: it's just

Thefray92: he's a player isn't he? Every girl drools over him and every girl now glares at me just for walking beside him

Thefray92: and he can be a real jerk

Thefray92: and sometimes I like that

Thefray92: but I also like when he's not a jerk

Thefray92: but I don't know if that's special to few or just something he uses to get girls to fall for him

Sunshine: he's a good guy Clary. He's not that big of a player and he wouldn't hurt you

Sunshine: I honestly think he'd hurt himself before every allowing harm to come to you

Thefray92: it's only been two weeks...

Sunshine: yeah

Sunshine: but that doesn't mean he can't care about you

Thefray92: I don't really wanna talk about this. I'm already too confused about my feelings

Sunshine: why would talking to me about it make you more confused

Thefray92: because I don't even know who you are

Thefray92: and you are telling me to trust him

Thefray92: I don't trust people

Thefray92: I don't even trust you completely

Sunshine: this almost makes me wanna tell you now

Sunshine: but I can't.

Thefray92: why not?

Sunshine: I just can't Clary

Thefray92: whatever. I have to take a shower bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two months before Homecoming**

Sunshine: clary

Sunshine: clary

Sunshine: are ignoring me now

Sunshine: please don't ignore me

Thefray92 is typing...

Thefray92

Sunshine: you'd read this

Sunshine: so keep reading okay?

Sunshine: I don't wanna tell you who I am because it's gonna change everything

Sunshine: I like not being judged by my looksor my reputation

Sunshine: and you are the only one that does that

Sunshine: but I don't know if that's gonna change when you know who I am

Sunshine: so I'm trying to keep you from knowing as long as I can

Thefray92: okay

Sunshine: okay?

Thefray92: yea okay. I'll wait two months.

Sunshine: oh thank god

Thefray92: I'm thinking about changing my username

Thefray92: should I

Sunshine: no

Sunshine: don't touch it I am attached to it now

Thefray92: no you're attached to me now

Thefray92: so I could change it

Sunshine: no do not touch it

Sunshine: I like being reminded that you were born in 92 and last name is fray but also love the fray

Thefray92: you're lame

Sunshine: says the one who came up with the username in the first place

Thefray92: and now I wanna make a better one

Thefray92: watcha think about kissedbyfire?

Thefray92: or notsoanonymous?

Sunshine: as much those are nice, I still like thefray92

Kissedbyfire: you don't like?

Sunshine: hmm

Sunshine: no

Sunshine: go back

Kissedbyfire: no

Kissedbyfire: I got math byee


	13. Chapter 13

IKissedbyfire: parlez-vous francais?

Sunshine: oui

Kissedbyfire: wait really

Sunshine: yeah a little

Kissedbyfire: etes-vous bon a tout?

Sunshine: bien sur

Kissedbyfire: math?

Sunshine: A+

Kissedbyfire: science?

Sunshine: A

Kissedbyfire: spanish

Sunshine: my favorite subject.

Kissedbyfire: screw you

Sunshine: just tell me when princess

Kissedbyfire: what about art

Sunshine: ah you have found my weakness

Kissedbyfire: yay

Kissedbyfire: what's your favorite place in the world

Sunshine: beside you ;)

Sunshine: but no actually my favorite place in the world is in NYC, there's this club and at the roof.

Sunshine: especially when you've stayed till the sun rose

Kissedbyfire: sounds breath taking

Sunshine: maybe I can show it to you sometime

Sunshine: what's home to you? Not like where you live but where you feel safest.

Kissedbyfire: well um I never really felt it until last week

Kissedbyfire: I was on my couch, Jace was with me. We were watching the Avengers

Kissedbyfire: I was drawing

Kissedbyfire: and in Jace's arms

Kissedbyfire: he kept looking over my shoulder to see what I was drawing

Kissedbyfire: and my mom came in

Kissedbyfire: she glared at him for a bit before leaving

Kissedbyfire: and we could not stop laughing after

Sunshine: clace is real

Sunshine: I hate yall

Sunshine: you're too cute

Kissedbyfire: 1 month before homecomingggg

Sunshine: I know I know

Kissedbyfire: what's your biggest fear?

Sunshine: ducks

Kissedbyfire: but no actually

Sunshine: I was being serious

Sunshine: the bloodthirstybeasts need to be gone

Kissedbyfire: they're adorable!

Sunshine: no I am adorable, they are terrifying

Kissedbyfire: mhm sure

Sunshine: why did your brother go to prison

Kissedbyfire: I was hoping you'd forget that

Kissedbyfire: he went for child molesting

Sunshine: what?

Sunshine: who?

Sunshine: you?

Kissedbyfire is typing...

 **Read 2:08pm**

Sunshine: Clary

Sunshine: you have to tell me

Sunshine: please

Kissedbyfire: yes

 **Read 2:09pm**


	14. Chapter 14

Jace stared at his phone in horror. Clary had been molested. By her own brother.

He cried for the second time in his life.

* * *

Sunshine: How long was he in juvy

Kissedbyfire: almost6 years

Sunshine: why didn't anyone know

Kissedbyfire: if you were rapedby your older brother in 6th grade would you tell people

Sunshine: how are you

Sunshine: now that he's out I mean

Kissedbyfire: I'm fine

Sunshine: don't lie to me

Kissedbyfire: I'm not lying okay?

Kissedbyfire: god this is why I never told anyone

Kissedbyfire: they always question how I'm doing

Kissedbyfire: what happened

Kissedbyfire: what exactly he did

Kissedbyfire: well I've been coping with this for 6 years so I don't need any of this shit

Kissedbyfire: you're a little late

Sunshine: whatever happened doesn't matter

Sunshine: what matters is that it did happen

Sunshine: and for years you have held it to yourself

Sunshine: I can't imagine it

Kissedbyfire: I don't trust you enough to talk about it

Kissedbyfire: so can we please talk about something else

Sunshine: sure.

* * *

Clary placed her phone on her bed with shaky hands. She had never told anyone that, why did she tell him? Why?

It didn't make sense. She hadn't even told Simon and now here she was blurting out the truth to this stranger.

She was so deep in her thoughts that when her phone began to ring, she jumped. It was Jace calling. "Hey!" Clary answered, trying to control her voice.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were doing anything?" Clary looked at her phone.

"Like right now?"

"Yeah!" Jace replied and Clary smiled to herself at his enthusiasm.

"Uh no I'm not doing anything. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Can I come over with some pizza and we can watch Arrow on Netflix?"

"Definitely." She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed a bit.

"Cool. I'll be over there in a half hour." He ended the call. Fun. 

* * *

Kissedbyfire: I have to go

Sunshine: okay talk to you later

Kissedbyfire: ttyl 

* * *

After Clary got ready a little bit, she jogged down the stairs, two at a time and turned on the tv. Friends was on, which Clary loved so she watched.

It was the episode Chandler screamed "I love Monica" ironically. The thing was Clary felt like she was getting close to those kind of feelings for Jace.

She used to hate him, but now the thought of never having gone on that date makes her sad. He made her happy, even if his ego was the size of Jupiter.

But before Clary could think farther, her doorbell rang and her heart skipped. A smile pulled at her face and she walked to the front door.

When she opened the door, he was turned around, looking down the street and his hands were in his hair. It seemed like he had been pulling on it for a while. "Hi."

He turned back around, shocked for a second but then relaxed and dropped his hands. "You answered quickly."

Clary nodded with a small smile, opening the door for him. He walked past her and fell onto the couch.

"You seem stressed. Is something wrong?" Jace stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Are you sure?" She walked closer.

He pulled her small frame to him onto the couch and hugged her tightly. "I'm fine now." Clary turned in his arms, leaning her chin on his chest.

"So, cheese or pepperoni?" She smiled and noticed he immediately relaxed.

"Sausage." Jace smirked at the innendo and Clary slapped his chest before trying to stand up to get the phone, but Jace pulled her tighter to his chest.

"No just, just stay here for a moment." Clary became concerned for a moment but then forgot it and nodded.

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

They never ended up ordering pizza. In fact they didn't even turn on Netflix.

Because Clary ended up falling asleep on his chest. They had talked for twenty minutes and he stopped replying, only holding her tighter, and she just passed out.

Jace on the other hand, was holding onto her for dear life, trying not to think about what she had gone through. He began to think about how all of this came about.

Last year, he was going out with Kaelie, and never really paid much attention to anyone except Alec and Izzy.

But this year, he found this app about texting people anonymously, and met Clary. She was different to him than othergirls, she was fiesty and genuine.

She may have actually been like any other girl, but when he found out who she was, he knew he was in trouble. He'd had a crush on Clary Fray since he had seen her.

Maybe if he'd actually **seen** he would have noticed something was wrong in sixth grade. He would have noticed she was changed.

Maybe he would have found out what happened.

Her own brother, her fucking brother, raped her and when he was like 12 too. What kind of 12 year old does that?

Jace didn't have to wonder long because his thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening and closing. "Clary, it's me!" It was Jonathan.

Jonathan was tall, and he had pale blonde hair that was short. When he and Jace made eye contact, his persona flipped. They both tensed and Clary stirred on Jace's chest.

If it weren't for the sleeping girl, Jace might have killed him then and there. "Hi, I'm Jon, and you are?"

Jace looked at Clary before answering. "Her boyfriend." Jon nodded with a smile.

"I kind of understood that from the cuddling." Clary dug her head further into Jace's neck and he put his hands on her back, rubbing soft circles in the shirt.

"I'm Jace Herondale." He finally answered, and Jon smiled before walking upstairs to his room.

He wouldn't have suspected that the boy was a incestuous rapist, but then again, he wouldn't have suspected Clary would be a victim to it either. 

* * *

Sunshine: you have your homecoming dress picked out yet?

Kissedbyfire: yes actually

Sunshine: wait really?

Kissedbyfire: yeah it's floor-length and gold

Sunshine: sounds perfect

Kissedbyfire: yeah well everything I do is perfect so

Sunshine: are you mimickingme

Kissedbyfire: nope I'm happy

Sunshine: oh you should stop mimicking happy that's mean

Kissedbyfire: ha ha very funny prick

Sunshine: you love me

Kissedbyfire: ...

Sunshine: don't lie

Kissedbyfire: Speaking of love

Kissedbyfire: Honestly

Kissedbyfire: I think I'm in love with Jace

Kissedbyfire: hello?

Sunshine: yeah sorry

Sunshine: tell him

Kissedbyfire: really?

Kissedbyfire: I think it's a bit early

Sunshine: tell him how you feel

Kissedbyfire: but it's only been two months

Sunshine: and?

Kissedbyfire: isn't that a little fast?

Sunshine: if you know you are in love with him

Sunshine: then you have to tell him

Kissedbyfire: I can't

Kissedbyfire: I have to go 


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanted to say thank you so much. I am reading every single review and trust me it makes my day. I cannot thank you guys enough.**  
 **  
**

 **Your reviews really fuel to me write more and I know each chapter is really short, I plan to write many chapters so I hope that makes it better?**

 ****

 **I have two other stories that I've kind of put on hold and I was wondering if maybe I should try to work on those a bit too? The updates for this one would be slower if I did though.**

 ****

 **Just let me know please. Btw I am adding a new format to this story: diary entries! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I got you because I can't tell Simon anything. So in this I will rant about my hate for the world and how I get through it.

Some key figures in my life are Simon, Jonathan, Jace and Isabelle, and Magnus and Alec. Simon is my best friend. Right out of the sandbox we have been close.

Jonathan is my brother. He is another journal entry entirely.

Jace is... Jace. I used to dislike him very much, but now I don't. I used to be repulsed at the thought of kissing him, but now I do.

Isabelle is Simon's girlfriend. She's nice, but blunt.

Magnus is great. Everyone needs a Magnus.

Alec is sassy and awkward, and extremely gay.

I didn't hang out with half of these people threemonths ago, but then again I was only friends with Simon three months ago.

But there's another person. Sunshine, or prick I like to call him. He's a friend I talk to anonymously.

We kind of flirt? Which is bad because Jace and I are kind of a thing. But Sunshine is strictly my friend. I don't even know who he really is, but he knows who I am.

Honestly, I think Sunshine is Jace. He said he was a golden god, he knows Jace well and it's just too coincidental not to be him. But I'm letting him tell me on his own.

Anyway, that's my first diary, I mean journal entry. Dammit I shouldn't have written this in pen.

Sincerely,  
Clary. 

* * *

Kissedbyfire: yo sunshine

Sunshine: yes?

Kissedbyfire: I got myself a journal

Sunshine: oh really? Are you gonna write

Dear Sunshine,

I am in love with you

Sincerely,  
Your lover

Kissedbyfire: I'm not gonna lie to a journal

Sunshine: you're lying to meeeeee

Kissedbyfire: I do no such thing

Kissedbyfire: if anything you lie to me

Sunshine: oh really how

Kissedbyfire: you keep your idenity a secret

Sunshine: pshhhhhhh

Sunshine: you're finding out next week hush

Kissedbyfire: that's too far awayyyy

Sunshine: it wasn't that far away four months ago

Kissedbyfire: I'm getting impatient now

Sunshine: I bet

Kissedbyfire: you bet?

Sunshine: yes

Kissedbyfire: Istg when I see you I'm gonna kill you

Sunshine: no you won't

Sunshine: you'll be too stunned by my beautiful face

Kissedbyfire: bet.

Sunshine: o_o

Kissedbyfire: O_o

Sunshine:c=3

Kissedbyfire: ( • ) ( • )

Sunshine: 8)

Kissedbyfire: wth are we doing

Sunshine: you ruined the game

Sunshine: you game ruiner

Kissedbyfire: [( •)] ~ [( • )]

Sunshine: are those glasses

Kissedbyfire: now who is the game ruiner

Sunshine: still you

Kissedbyfire: dammit

Kissedbyfire: Igtg math teacher awaits

Sunshine: bye 


	17. Chapter 17

Kissedbyfire: dude

Kissedbyfire: I feel like shit

Kissedbyfire: out of all of the days I feel crappy, it had to be this one oml

Sunshine: we don't have to go to homecoming

Kissedbyfire: But I need to know who you are

Sunshine: I can come over

Kissedbyfire: are you sure?

Sunshine: yeah I can take care of you, and you can get me sick too

Sunshine:hopefully it'll make me miss Monday

Kissedbyfire: you're just using my bacteria to get sick

Kissedbyfire: how rude

Sunshine: I'll be there at 7 ;) 

* * *

Clary stared at the mirror in front of her. In all honesty, she wasn't that sick. Last night she couldn't sleep at all.

Her brother had brought a girl home, and she was very loud. It made her feel sick every time she thought about it.

Her undereyes were prominent, her pale skin didn't help either. Her usually emerald eyes were now a dull evergreen. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, because it had gotten out of control.

No amount of makeup could make her look good, but she was still desperate to see Jace, to get him to admit he was Sunshine.

For a long time, they've beenat this stand still. They cuddle, and call each other every night. It's great but Clary wanted more.

She _wanted him_.

But now he knew about the molesting, and she knew about the book so it was so confusing. So many things were holding them back, yet that didn't keep her from thinking about it.

True to his word, Sunshinedid come at 7. Clary took the stairs two steps at a time, and ran to the door. Despite how tired she was, she got a rush of adrenaline.

But it wasn't Jace at her door, it was Sebastian. "Clary!" She faltered. "Hey!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sebastian smirked.

"I said I'd come, didn't I?" Clary blinked.

* * *

God, god god! Jace's motorcycle chose the best time to break down didn't it? He had to be at Clary's, he had to tell her the truth!

When Jace got the text from Clary, he was eating out with some guys from the football team. He spent the next few hours at home, practicing what he was going to tell her.

And just now as it was 10 before7, his motorcycle wouldn't start. Life was full of ironies, he told himself.

But then he realized that his bike was missing something, something very important, something that had to be taken off with the proper tools.

Someone had done this. 

* * *

"You're sunshine?" Clary asked warily. To which Sebastian nodded ferociously. "What's my username then?"

"Kissedbyfire." Clary felt her heart fall in her stomach. He wasn't agolden god, or even blonde for that matter.

"And before that?" Clary asked again.

Sebastian was at a loss for words and Clary laughed. She shut the door in his face and began to dial Jace's number.

"So when are you coming?" Clary asked when he picked up.

"My bike broke down, I'm so sorry-wait," Jace rushed out in one breath. "How did you know?"

"A 6''2 golden god who is friends with Isabelle Lightwood, not many choices there can be." Clary said obviously. "What happened?"

Jace released a sigh of relief, he didn't have to think of a way to tell her anymore. "I think someone messed with my motorcycle."

"It was probably Sebastian. He showed up at my house pretending to be Sunshine." She heard a thud on the other side of the line.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jace's tone was severely calm.

"I'll come over there." Clary told him and picked up her keys. She peeked through the window to see if Sebastian was there. He wasn't.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Jace said. "I love you."

There was a silence for a long time. "I love you too." Clary replied before opening the door and hanging up the phone. 

* * *

Jace's house was very nice, it was old but classic. His parents were gone most of the time, so he stayed under the "lightwoods care"

He was sitting outside when Clary arrived. His head was in his hands and his bike was a few feet away. "Hey," Clary called out when she was a few feet in front of him.

Jace's head rose slowly, and his eyes softened when he saw her. He stood up and held out a hand to lead her up the steps.

"I can't believe you don't hate me for not telling you I was sunshine." Jace finally said when they reached the living room.

"That reminds me." Clary punched his arm. Weakly, might I add, but still Jace feigned like it actually hurt him. Clary smiled at him and he pulled her into a tighthug. "Jace?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at her and released his grip a bit. She kissed him.

It took him by surprise, sure, but he didn't waste time in responding. He guided her to the couch, and she laid back against it while he rose above her.

Four months of talking, three months of dating, it was like it all combined into a tension that they were releasing right now, in this very moment.

Jace's hands sat on Clary's lowerback and her own trailed up to pull on the hair at the back of his neck. Their hips met lazily and Clary continued to do it.

His lips trailed down her neck, to the base at which he sucked softly. A series of moans released, vibrating against Jace's lips. His hands rose to her neck, and he pulled her lips against his own.

It was a dance, the way they kissed. One step forward, another back. Like they had been kissing since forever, in sinc they moved.

When Clary's hips rose again, Jace sat his hand flat against her navel to stop her. "We can't do this," he laid his forehead against her collarbone, trying to calm himself down.

"I want to," Jace's eyes rose to meet her own. "I want you. All of you." Clary pushed her lips against his throat. "I want you so much. I'm in love with you."

Jace nodded and Clary's lips fell back. "But not here." 


	18. Chapter 18

Her eyes were closed, she gained her senses very slowly. First, she was aware of the hand on her hip, and then of the low breathing in front of her.

When she opened them, she realized it was Jace, and it came back to her. Last night, Sunshine, and the rest of last night.

Flashes of hisheavy lidded eyes and his blonde hair. Feelings did too.

She was content, in that moment. As she was tracing small circles on his chest, touching the smooth skin lightly.

She was so content, she didn't realize that Jace was staring down at her. Only when he flipped them, pinning her arms beside her head and grinning down at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Clary twisted a bit and a shot of pain ran down her.

"Fine." She told him, hoping he didn't notice the flinch. He did.

He kissed her neck gently, and mumbled an apology. "Don't be." She whispered back to him. "I have a feeling that was the best first time anyone can get."

Jace rose up a bit, grinning down at her. "Did you just compliment my skills?"

Clary groaned and laughed. "Why try to fake it?" She finally replied back. Jace turned over on his side of the bed. "So how long do you think we can stay here and get away with it?"

Jace laid his face in his pillow. "Hopefully forever," his response was muffled. "But I'm okay with just twenty minutes. At least."

Clary smiledand nodded at him. He turned his head, laying it on the pillow and watching her as she watched him.

Clary brought her hand up and ran her fingertips across his cheekbone, and then his jawline until they fell at his lips. "Clary," she felt him say.

"I love when you look at me like that." Jace whispered and Clary glanced up at his eyes finally.

"Like what?"

"Like you're in love with me." Clary's breath quickened and her eyes dropped again. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes," She paused. "I am." He brought his hand up to her cheek.

"Good." He mumbled against her lips. "Because I am in love with you, too." Clary smiled as he kissed her, and felt her excitement run from her heart through her veins. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Woah guys. Your comments have seriously made my night. I just read all of them and I cannot fathom how happy they make me.**

 ****

 **In all honesty, I got most of my inspiration for the texts between an old crush and the words, but the dynamic of trust and distrust, and the silly nicknames and flirting.**

 ****

 **That crush and I didn't end up together like Clary and Jace, alas but I enjoy our friendship we still have.**

 ****

 **But, my point is, I'm going to try to get started back on this story because no story ends perfectly. Especially with Sebastian and Jonathan! Also I'm going to try to make a groupchat between the core 6 :O.**

 ****

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dear journal,

The world is insane. My world is insane. What has happened in the last four months has completely changed my life and I could not be happier for it.

Jace is in love with me. Me. Can you believe it? I'm sure if you were alive you wouldn't be able to. There's also the thing with Sebastian.

Jace said he and the football team had gone out to eat, and he went to the bathroom, left his phone. The creep must have looked at through his phone.

Which brings me to what happened today: 

* * *

Clary and Jace were walking hand in hand to lunch, definitely the pda kind of couple. The couple lonely people would gag in the presence of. Especially Sebastian.

Sebastian had confronted Jace. "What the f*** man? You knew I liked Clary and you went behind my back with her."

"We started dating two months ago. That was no secret 'man'" and quit treating her like she's not here, or like she's just a piece of meat." Jace let go of Clary's hand and a crowd had formed around them.

"And you don't get to talk to me like that. Not with the shit you pulled, going through my phone." Jace took a step in Sebastian's face. "You must've been reallydesperate huh?" He whispered.

"You're not Jace,are you?" Sebastian mimicked in a high pitch tone. "You lied to her, and she actually trusted you. Trusted you enough to reveal some pretty deep secrets, huh?" Jace's jaw clenched and Clary took a step back.

Sebastian looked around Jace at her. "He just wants you for sex,Clary. Once this all becomes too hard for him to stay with you, or if he gets what he wants, he'll leave. I'll prove it."

He took a step on one of the lunch tables, despite the lunch ladies protests. "Friends, students, acquaintances, peers. I believe there is something you should know. Clary Fray has got a secret,"

Clary jumped up on the lunch table, taking steps closer to him, ready to rip his throat out. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Kaelie become interest and she swore to herself. "Sebastian."

"She was screwed by her brother." He yelled and people gasped. "That's why her brother disappeared, cause he was thrown in juvyfor screwing her." Sebastian took a look at her.

"You enjoyed it,didn't you? You say it was rape but maybe you enjoyed it and just say that because you are ashamed." Clary ran like a bull at him, shoving him off the table.

Only to watch him fall and his head. The resounding crack made her flinch. Someone screamed, and Clary blinked away tears, taking a few steps back. She almost fell, if it weren't for Jace catching her.

He guided her to the floor and held her in his arms, he was asking if she was okay. Teachers were crowding the cafeteria and someone was calling 911. Clary couldn't think, only heard everything around her.

Jace was trying to get her to open her eyes, but she was clenching them in fear of what would happen next. "Clary," he murmured her name and she whimpered.

"I didn't mean to." She began to repeat over and over in her head. Until she realized she was saying it outloud as well.

"Clary." His voice was louder now, more stern and it forced her eyes open with newfound vulnerability. "This is not your fault." Clary closed her eyes again, nodding and ignoring the sound of her other friends arriving.

Simon was asking what happened, Isabelle was trying to get Jace to let go of her and Magnus was telling them both to shut up. Alec's presence was noted, despite his quietness. "Biscuit," Magnus called out.

"The teachers are allowing us to take you somewhere quieter, okay? Mr. Garroway will be guiding us to an unused classroom, Jace will carry you there. Nod if that's alright." Clary gave a weak nod and felt herself being risen off the ground. 

* * *

Sunshine: guys

Glittermag: why did you put us in this groupchat?

AlecLightwood: Probably to convince Clary to come out of her room

Kissedbyfire: ha have fun with that.

Sunshine: babeeeeeee

Izzagoddess: Clary come on it's been a week

Sunshine: yes listen to her

HanSimon: let her be, though Clary if you want to have a starwars marathon I have no problem with skipping school for you

Sunshine: back off geek she's my movie marathon girl

HanSimon: and yet she won't let you into her room huh

Izzagoddess: and she probably won't let you in either

AlecLightwood: she's not even reading the conversation

GlitterMag: as I wish I wasn't

Sunshine: Clary

HanSimon: Clary

Izzagoddess: she's not going to magically come back from you guys calling her.

Kissedbyfire: I'll be back at school Monday in second period

Sunshine: ha the calling her worked

HanSimon: why are you missing first period

Kissedbyfire: I'm going to therapy bye guys

Izzagoddess: bye Clary

AlecLightwood: Goodbye

GlitterMag: see ya later biscuit

HanSimon: Ttyl Clary 

* * *

Sunshine: if you thought you could end on that note with me

Sunshine: you would be wrong

Sunshine: why are you going to therapy

Kissedbyfire: because I made a guy bust his head open Jace

Kissedbyfire: because I have severe trust isssues

Kissedbyfire: because I was raped and never talked to anyone about it

Kissedbyfire: because I haven't left my bed for the last five days aside from going to the bathroom

Kissedbyfire: is that reason enough for you Jace?

Sunshine: a guy who was revealing a deep secret to the entire school population

Sunshine: and you have severe trust issues because your own brother ruined that trust, plus you seem to trust me just fine

Sunshine: and you talked to me about it

Sunshine: and not leaving your room is only you getting over hurting Sebastian

Sunshine: can I please come over?

Kissedbyfire: idc 

* * *

Jace knocked at the door to the Fray residence, tapping his hand nervously on his right thigh. Jonathan answered, and let him in quickly befote returning to the couch.

Jace jogged up the stairs two at a time, and felt his heart spead up the closer he got to her door. He knocked softly this time on her door, listening to her shuffling and laying his head against his hand on the door.

The door opened, revealing Clary in all of her glory. She had on a black cami and spiderman themed shorts. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and her face was devoid of any emotion.

She stepped to the side, allowing Jace in and he entered before sitting on her queen sized bed. She moved closer to him, in between his thighs and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sebastian's fine. I saw him in the hospital." Jace murmured softly against her collarbone. "He was a dick, Clary. He was obsessed with you," Clary leaned her chin on Jace's head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's no excuse." She whispered. "Despite his cruelty in his words, that's all they were, just words. He never would have touched me against my will and yet I almost killed him. If I had pushed any harder his neck could have snapped."

"Now about that marathon that was mentioned?" Clary spoke in his ear and he chuckled. "I'm in the mood to watch really cliche chick flicks, so you better love it." Jace grinned up at her.

"I won't love it, but I love you, so it doesn't matter." Clary's face lit up and she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you too," she backed away and grabbed the remote from his side. "Prick." She added last minute and Jace smiled at her.

"Oh no you didn't hoe." He tackled her to the bed, and kissing her shoulders while tickling her stomach. "Take it back!" Jace said over her giggles.

"Babe, babe, stop I can't breathe." He finally quit and pulled her closer to him while laying down beside her. "We're watching the notebook first just because of that." He groaned into her pillow.


End file.
